It is often desirable to cover a steering wheel with leather or some other material to provide an attractive appearance, absorb sweat and provide a soft and smooth touch.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, the outer ring portion 1 of a steering wheel for virtually any type of vehicle can be covered with a belt-shaped piece of leather 3. A cushion layer 2 can be used and interposed between the leather and the wheel with the combination of the leather and cushion member being pulled around the wheel and hand sewn in place using thread 4. Application of such a hand-made steering wheel cover, however, is both time consuming and, therefore, expensive. Further, it is usually impossible to sew the belt-shaped leather 3 to the steering wheel with a machine in an attempt to reduce the cost. This is because the plastic ring portion 1 of the steering wheel is an obstacle in any such sewing operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to cover a steering wheel with a leather cover in a quick and easy manner.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that permits a steering wheel to be quickly and easily covered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a steering wheel which has a cover providing a soft and smooth touch.